Deathly Hallows: A Snarry Tale
by Rowanna Llewelyn
Summary: A oneshot overview of Deathly Hallows with a Snarry adjustment.


**AN: The world of Harry Potter and characters is owned by J.. No profit is being made etcetera…**

**I'm not sure but I think that there is a similar fan fiction story to this one somewhere. I have not intended to copy anyone's work if that is the case. I hope people read and enjoy.**

The battle was over, the Light side had won. All around the Great Hall, people sat in clusters. Harry saw Ginny sitting two tables away, her head resting on her mother's shoulder. Despite the fact that there had been a battle, she'd found the time to brush her hair, remove smudges and touch up her makeup. Every now and again she'd raise her head, looking around to spy Harry. Hidden under his invisibility cloak, Harry turned away. She wasn't who he wanted to see now. Gazing around the hall once more, watching Neville, the Malfoy's, all the students, reuniting with loved ones. Harry felt a sense of despair. The person he wanted to see wasn't here. His loved one was dead.

*

*

*

Feeling terribly alone, Harry trudged back up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was in her portrait.

"Password?" she queried to the invisible presence before her.

"Umm. I don't know it. I wasn't here this year. It's Harry Potter."

"Quite right indeed. Harry Potter." The Fat Lady swung open, revealing the common room. Puzzled, Harry went through. The room brought back a wave of memories. It still held large squashy couches with red and gold throw rugs and tapestry's. The large fireplace had a fire burning merrily. The staircases looked impossibly hard for Harry to manage right now, so instead he flopped down into his favourite armchair in front of the fire. He felt numb. He'd won, but at such cost. He wasn't supposed to die. They were supposed to be together now, now that it was safe and the truth could be revealed.

*

*

*

_When Harry had arrived back at Privet Drive after the disastrous end to his Sixth Year, he found Fawkes in his bedroom with a parcel clutched in his beak. Harry had recognised the Headmaster's narrow loopy writing and had torn open the brown paper eagerly. _

_Dear Harry_

_If things have gone as I expected, then I am dead at Professor Snape's hand. While I am sorry not to be there to help finish Voldemort off, Professor Snape's sacrifice means that he will be firmly believed to be Voldemort's man. Know though, that this is not the case. Professor Snape remains firmly for the Light and will become a valuable ally for you. Copying Miss. Granger's excellent idea, I enclose a watch; the face has been charmed similarly to the D.A. Galleons. Professor Snape has a linked watch which will allow you to arrange to meet and pass messages. It's a dead man's wish that the two of you settle your differences. You are more alike than you know. Farewell Harry, off to the next_

_adventure. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I never get enough socks as gifts._

_The letter had subsequently burst into flames and when Harry looked around, Fawkes had gone. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Harry had resisted using the watch. He had put it on, but not attempted to use it. He didn't really want to believe that Snape was a good guy. He waited out his time at Privet Drive, and then came the daring rescue by the Order. At the Burrow that night, he'd felt his watch grow warm on his wrist, and had seen written around the face:_

'_Is the Weasley Twin ok? Try applying Murtlap Essence in a poultice. Leave it on for 24 hours. That should remove the traces of dark magic enough to attempt to regrow another. We need to meet. The Shrieking Shack, midnight.' _

_Harry had relayed the message about Murtlap Essence and then gone upstairs to bed. At midnight, his watch burned. _

'_Where are you? Apparate here now!'_

_Leaving a note, Harry had resignedly apparated to the Shrieking Shack, covered by his cloak. He opened the creaky door and looked around. _

"_Potter come out from beneath that ridiculous cloak. Doors do not open by themselves. I don't have long. The locket, did you destroy it?"_

"_You murderer! You want the locket for Voldemort!" Harry had screamed._

"_The Dark Lord! Don't be ridiculous. You received the Headmaster's letter? It was supposed to explain. Have you destroyed the Horcrux?"_

_Harry felt chagrined. He had read the letter, and the watch and Snape's presence had meant it was correct, but Harry was still angry. _

"_It was a fake! Someone named R.A.B had already removed it."_

"_R.A.B? Regulus Arcturus Black. It must be at Headquarters. Find it, and keep it safe. I'll find a way to destroy it and let you know. Don't lose the watch and don't let anyone know that you're in contact with me. I have an appearance to maintain. No one can know I'm working to bring down the Dark Lord. No one!"_

_Harry had agreed and they'd parted. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Over the following months, Harry had received many messages on his watch from Snape. There relationship had slowly changed from one of mutual hostility to respect. In August, Harry had sent a congratulatory message on becoming Headmaster, and hoped that he'd do his best to keep the student's safe. After the Ministry break-in, Snape had told him off for taking foolish risks. They had the opportunity to meet up in the Forest of Dean. _

"_I've discovered a way to replicate the Sword of Gryffindor. I'll get the original to you as soon as I can. Watch for my patronus. Use the sword to destroy the locket."_

_Harry had agreed and remarked on how weary Snape looked. _

"_You try being watched and despised by everyone. The Death Eaters attempt to undermine and out maneuver me and the teachers and students despise me. I carry around antidotes to most poisons in my robes, and a couple of bezoars. I trust you remember what they're for? I cannot eat in the Great Hall as my food is often poisoned; my sleep is disturbed at all hours by the Carrow's, students or Peeves. I constantly look over my shoulder, waiting to be discovered. Of course I look weary! You don't look so great yourself!"_

_They'd parted, each more aware of the other. Harry followed the Doe Patronus a few weeks later, and was led to the pool and Ron. Later, he'd sent, 'You couldn't have just left it on the ground for me, could you?' _

'_The Sword can only be used by one displaying bravery. You need to eat more. You looked like an inferius in the water. What happened to those toned quidditch muscles. Your adoring fan girls will not be pleased.'_

_Harry had felt oddly disgruntled and embarrassed by Snape's comments on his looks. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_The correspondence continued, Snape scolding him for being caught by Snatchers. _

'_I thought I was going to have to break cover to get you away. Foolish boy.'_

_As the trio was flying away on the back of the Gringotts dragon, Harry's watch heated up again. _

"_What does Snape have to say now?" Hermione had asked. Harry was stunned she knew he had been corresponding with Snape. _

"_Well, you stopped looking murderous whenever his name was mentioned, you knew about the Murtlap and you disappear occasionally, coming back with useful information. Plus there was your crush on the Half Blood Prince. So, I assume he's working on Dumbledore's plan?"_

_Having a discussion at 1000 metres above the ground on the back of a dragon is hard, but Harry managed to convey the message that Snape was a good guy. He'd also managed to see the message on his watch. _

'_Get to Hogwarts! The Dark Lord knows you're coming. Go to the Hogs Head. Dumbledore will let you through.'_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_After their soaking dismount, the Trio had gone to Hogwarts and gone their separate ways; Ron and Hermione to figure out how to destroy the Cup and Harry to find the Ravenclaw Horcrux. He'd seen Snape set upon by McGonagall and Flitwick, and had managed to follow him out the castle. On the threshold, Harry had let Snape know he was under his cloak. _

"_Harry, I have to tell you. These last few months. I've come to regard you as, a friend. And more. Which is why I hate to have to tell you this, but…"_

_Harry cut him off by kissing him clumsily. He bashed his nose against Snape's, teeth smashed against his lip, bruising. _

"_I feel the same. I've got to go now. I'll see you afterwards. Don't get killed. I want to finish this." Harry had said cheekily, turning and running back into the castle. He didn't hear Snape calling him to come back, that he had something to tell him. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

The Shrieking Shack again. The memories. Harry the Horcrux. Snape's childhood friendship with Lily. Atonement, a growing sense of attraction to Harry. Despair; Harry had to die. Then the walk into the forest. Snape hadn't appeared, so Harry had hoped that he hadn't actually died. But he hadn't been in the Hall. The Malfoy's were all there, but not Snape. Giving up, Harry let his head fall into his hands, sobbing. He didn't know how long he sat there; ten minutes or so; when he felt the heat of the flames in the fireplace flare up. Looking up, he saw them burn green. Tensing, he pulled out his wand as someone tumbled out the fireplace and landed facedown on the rug in front of the fire. The person had long, dirty black hair, a torn and filthy black robe and blood stains on his hands and under his fingernails.

"Snape. God, your alive. Please be alive!" Harry turned Snape over and helped him to sit up.

"I lay in the Shack. I heard the Dark lord…Voldemort and you banter at each other. I believe you had something to finish, so I came here." Snape croaked.

"I thought I saw you die! But you weren't in the forest. How? I'm so glad you're not dead."

"Fool. I told you I had potions in my robe. It took a few bottles of blood replenishers and both bezoars, but I didn't die."

Harry hugged Snape tight. "I'm so glad you are okay," he murmured again.

"I feel the same about you."

Harry got Snape up to his feet and together they limped to the Infirmary. There would be lots of questions to answer. Proof provided for Snape's innocence, but they could face that together.

*

*

*

**Epilogue**

*****

*****

*****

Autumn arrived suddenly that year. The morning of September 1st, a dark haired man pushed a trolley of suitcases along a train platform surrounded by a red headed woman, teenage boy and little girl. There was also a dark-haired boy, just old enough for Hogwarts. The man caught the sound of the two boys arguing.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

The older red-haired boy stuck his tongue out at the younger boy and ran off down the platform. The dark-haired boy turned to the man.

"You'll write to me, won't you? What if I am in Slytherin?" the boy asked.

"Albus Severus, you were named for two brave men. One was a Gryffindor, the other Slytherin. If you are in Slytherin it doesn't matter, but you can try to convince the hat to put you in Ravenclaw if you want? Seriously, I won't mind if you're a Slytherin, not a Gryff," Harry replied.

The boy had nodded, relieved at the conversation. He boarded the train and soon after, it departed from the station. Harry waved and waved, until the train was out of sight. The red-haired woman and child came up to him and touched his hands.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

Harry looked at her and grinned.

"This from the frantic woman two years ago who sobbed as her baby boy was leaving. You'll be the same next year with Lily!"

Ginny mock punched Harry's shoulder.

"Git. All this time with Snape is rubbing off on you."

"That's not the only thing rubbing off!" Harry cheekily shot back.

"Grrr. You have a filthy mind Harry James Potter-Snape. He can have you!"

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and took Lily by the hand.

"Come on sweetie. Time to meet Daddy."

"Say hi to Oliver for me, will you. Remind him he owes me a pint 'cause he lost the match last week."

Ginny made a face and left, her little girl Lily waving to Harry.

Harry turned again and took a look at the empty train tracks. He really should be getting back to the castle and Severus. The students wouldn't be arriving for a few hours, so there was plenty of time for the Headmaster and Defense instructor to fool around, without fear of discovery by their adopted 11 year old son. He absent-mindedly touched the scar on his forehead. It hadn't pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.


End file.
